dinotopiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DrShaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DrShaw page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 09:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello I really appreciate all of your hard work! I'd suggest talking to Starfleet Academy as he's more invested in the wiki than me, and he's likely able to give you some pointers on where to go from here! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 08:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Right there is where you're jumping to conclusions. A while back I edited a bit and helped out Starfleet Academy, I didn't "abandon" the wiki, as I was never particularly active. He wished for a bit of help so I was happy to give it. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 09:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I myself am fairly busy on a number of wikis, so you're welcome to come to either of us with ideas. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 03:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::No, it's a wiki, simply with Wikia as its host. So try just changing it to "Wiki", and do you think you could make the text more bold? --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::The letters in 'Wiki' look kinda stretched, do you reckon you could make them look fairly normal? Feel free to just upload the new one over the old one. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:59, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::The "Wiki" part... it just looks too out of place. If you're able to make it more natural, I'd be happy to change it, but it looks fairly strange as is. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 04:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::My qualm is that the two fonts looks nothing alike. I really do appreciate your work, but the current logo works well enough for now! :) --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You're welcome to continue working on it, perhaps try Googling for a good font, but it may come down to the fact that someone more learned may just have to do it! But again, you're more than welcome to keep trying! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Done and done! It's in use now! :) --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 00:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It was always a really nice idea, it just needed to be perfected, which you did! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 00:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome to do whatever you please! :) --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 01:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, Australia! Keep up the good work! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 01:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps the waterfall one? And really, just try your best to continue editing the pages, adding content, cleaning up - you know the drill! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you! :) For both the background/wordmark and the compliment! As I said, I'm not majorly on this wiki, though it is nice to see it being updated! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 09:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Achievements They're basically used as an extra incentive for when people edit. I don't like them, as many people just edit for the badges, but hey, each to their own! Only admins can change the pictures, also. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 12:25, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Busy bee Hello, DrShaw. I haven't been around Wikia lately, for various reasons, and as you probably know I haven't been around DW for a little while before that. I appreciate any help with DW, and I appreciate what you've done in my absence already. I may be out of the loop for a bit until I can go through RC to see what's exciting stuff has been happening! :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, no, you're the busy bee, I'm the lazy sod. I have very little material to work from (the first book only) I think I pretty much ran out of information available to hand a while back and just haven't managed to source anything more. I'm aiming to get hold of The World Beneath at some point soon. :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:21, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I certainly did notice the changes. I was planning something very similar for both the logo and the background. Great job, my friend! :) I've removed the shadowing off the pages and toolbars due to the new background. I've also added page transparency. What do you think? Starfleet Academy (Messages) 11:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, I have that 3-disc set myself. Must... resist... attacking... the... makeup... artists. :p Starfleet Academy (Messages) 08:47, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm back after 2 years for more wikia work! Hey, man, nice to see you again! It's really nice to see some activity, it's really appreciated! As for the main page design, you're welcome to go ahead and continue with the design, though I think it could probably use some tweaking if I'm being honest. Otherwise, you seem to be doing a great job, keep it up, it's awesome!! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 11:40, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. I been attempting to tweak it with out it blowing up but you can help me with it because it pretty much a fix up pictures and link fix which is on my main profile page (No idea how you do that user:namehere/workbench thing like you did.) I keep in touch now Makeshift. Can you do a little clean up check on the templates page? Some of the stuff look a bit messed up and some needs improvement on but I have no idea if a normal user can do that or only a admin can. If so. I be still to scared to touch those with out someone who understands it better because many things that need to be fix can only be done by a admin like you. Over and out because it like 5am for me and yes. I'm nut doing this type of editing this late at night with out something screwing up. EDIT. I also found your twitter account. It going to be easy for you to figure out which one is me by the message I twitted to you. I hope you don't mind that. --DrShaw (talk) 13:01, January 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Template update help All of the templates have been updated accordingly, do message me if there's any others that you think need doing! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 11:27, January 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'm back baby for more wikia work! Hello! First off, my life's changed so I'm not on here anymore. (I also dislike the changes Wikia have been making, which tbh is why I left.) I was going to buy the other books (as I only have the one still), but that hasn't panned out. I'm still around for funky maintenance if required, but general information gathering isn't possible for me now. Anyway, glad to see somebody hasn't forgotten about this place. You'll probably notice from the lateness of my reply that I don't check here all that often, but I try to keep logged in so when I *use* other wikis I get alerted to messages and the like. Tell me about those redlinks... that's what happens when basic pages aren't there. I made all the pages I knew anything about into stubs back in the day, but there's so much I don't know about Dinotopia. I'm good; turning over new leaves and the like. But I am busy these days... I'll definitely try to be around here for a chat, at least; if working on this old ship get's lonely and boring give me a ring. ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 15:23, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I've used that excuse before, eh? I used to be not busy, which is why I was on Wikia every waking moment of the day. I must have been working on Locomotive Wiki when I told you I was busy last, because it's life stuff these days. :The changes are all the idiot-proofing that Wikia are doing. I came in at the end of the old breed, way back in 2011. As such I learnt how to use wikitext, then HTML + CSS, and eventually JavaScript. I don't like the new visual editor, because I see it as laziness. That visual editor creates hidden problems that people like me have to go in and fix. Wikia think they can get rid of the source editor, because they're idiots. Wikia support will get swamped with people unable to fix basic formatting glitches. Another thing is that they've limited what coders can do because they were hacked. They had two options: 1) find and fix the security hole, or 2) screw over anybody that wants to get creative by taking important features away. I mean, I've been cheesed off with Wikia since they started bombing us with ads left, right, and centre. I get the fact they need to run servers and shit, but covering up wiki-backgrounds and pushing content off the window bottom is ridiculous. :I don't really care about the novels. I'm only interested in what Gurney wrote. :p Although, I'm glad to hear that Windchaser is authentic Dinotopia. :Oh, I was just talking about talk_page stuff like this. I forgot Special:Chat was a thing... The best I can do for that is send you a message (that should email you, right?) when I login to the chat. Please don't be too angry with me when I inevitably forget to check whether you've joined. ;D :I think I imported a bunch of templates because this wiki is so old it never got the pre-made stuff. Those templates are still in limbo between generic Wikia and attempted Dinotopian theming. What's wrong with the main page? I just noticed it's all broken... Did Wikia mess with something else? Starfleet Academy (Messages) 14:36, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::The ads don't really affect me as I'm logged in, but they affect the readership of wikis on Wikia. I'll never use Adblock because I dislike it and what it stands for. Adblock stops content creators from making money thus no more content, and it forces larger companies to include more ads in page views. I see Adblock as something that could destroy the internet as we know it, and put everything of any value behind paywalls. Ah... *cough* but, thanks for the suggestion anyhow. ::I agree that the show was enjoyable despite not following the books correctly, but stuff like the communications beacons becoming defensive shields was annoying. The show also demonized the carnivores in a way the books never did. (Let's not forget the awful green-screens.) ::Since I haven't been on Wikia properly for a few years now, the servers have stopped sending me emails. I used to get 15-25 emails a day, and I have nearly 10k emails in my inbox still. So, don't leave it too late to start deleting them! ;) ::Well done on the mainpage fix. I done f***** up there, didn't I? I can't believe I didn't look at the page once I edited it. Yesterday I was too fixated on the mainpage tags to notice unrelated missing stuff (and possible too sure of my past self). Starfleet Academy (Messages) 15:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I've never had an issue with pop-ups. Get Firefox; it crushes them. :) :::That sounds ghastly about the green people. Another common mistake (with poor lighting) is a green tinge to the edges of people. Amazingly I don't remember this in Dinotopia, but basically what happens is the studio lights are aimed at the greenscreen which reflects green glow everywhere. It's such a simple fix; just move the green screen further away from the actors. *shm* :::I never did this, and I think it might be too late for you, but try deleting the emails when you've read them. That way you don't waste any time going through them all. :::Yeah, but I hate making obvious mistakes. If I had previewed that edit, I would never have published. Also, it shows I highlight and backspace without taking enough care. Good luck in your endeavours. Breathe deep, fly high. ;) :::Starfleet Academy (Messages) 12:41, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::As for Firefox, it would be wrong of me to not mention a few issues I've had with it of late. I never used to have any issues, but recently FF has been getting a bit shirty with videos and websites that load a lot of flash player content. I think this is one of my add-ons/extensions acting up, but it could be incompatibility between FF and Adobe Flash Player. ::::No, no, I was talking generally. It's just something about greenscreens that smaller movie makers get wrong, but Dinotopia didn't get it wrong. Honestly, it's a bottom-of-the-barrel mistake which is far from Dinotopia--it's poor, but it ain't that bad! :p Lighting is a serious issue in many TV series. All that's required to keep a constant sun 'location' is: a) record the footage to be displayed on the greenscreen beforehand, b) high-mount a very powerful stage light at the same angle as the sun was in the recorded footage, and c) use lower-powered lights to simulate reflected light from the ground/walls. That's not too difficult, right? Wrong. Quite a few TV directors seem to view shadows as the enemy. Conversely, many movie directors are a little too fond of shadows to the point where one can't see anything in modern cinema. ::::So, you don't like my main-page theme, huh? :) My word, that rubbish must be some of my earliest work with HTML/CSS. I can't believe I went for dashed borders. One suggestion I would make, is try to keep the first 'section' (the bit without a box around it), try to keep that subtle. It probably shouldn't be as bare bones as it is currently, but don't over do it please. Also, the wording of that intro-piece is carefully chosen to fit in with other wikis--I would appreciate you talking to be about changing the words. (Not that I, Mr. Inactive, have any right to be making decisions around here...) ::::Starfleet Academy (Messages) 11:43, January 28, 2016 (UTC)